


Colleagues

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, phone sex operator, sexworker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Is Orion really that recognizable?





	Colleagues

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: May I please request some phone sex operator Orion 'verse with the prompt "wait a second - I know that voice"? Thank you!

                “Thank you for calling Frisky Friends, where all the friends love to play… with _you_. This is StarShine; what can I can help you with tonight?” Orion asked, lightly drumming his fingers on the table.

                There was silence for a long moment before he heard someone speak. “I… do I know you?”

                Orion blinked at the cubicle wall in front of him and then tilted his head to the side in confusion.

                “I’m sorry?”

                “Oh! Right! Of course, you probably don’t recognize my voice like this. But you… I’d recognize yours anywhere. Orion, right?”

                Orion squirmed in his seat. What was he supposed to do? He’d never had anyone actually identify his true self. Should he deny it?

                “This is Anchor,” the caller continued, “I’m one of the operators over at Wicked Ways. We talked that one time your lines were down and all the ‘Friends’ call were routed through here?”

                Orion shot upright in his seat, optics widening. “Anchor! Yes, now I remember, sorry about that. Ah… are you calling to…”

                “Ugh! Primus, no! No, the boss has us call around to the other businesses every now and then, just to get an idea of how they’re doing. How fast their operators pick up, how sincere they sound, what openers they use, things like that,” Anchor explained. “That would be weird, huh? If I made my own calls in.”

                “Very,” Optimus agreed, grinning at the other mech’s disgusted tone. “So, how’d I do? Did I tickle your audios just right?”

                Anchor laughed. “Very fast response, sexy wording, and a killer voice. Even a glamorous name. You’re the whole package, mech. You should… oh, slag. I’m about to hit that minute mark; we’re not actually supposed to incur charges when we’re doing this. I’m gonna hang up now – nice to hear you again!”

                A second later, the line disconnected. Optimus shook his head in amusement.

                That had definitely been a different call. And a little enlightening. He wondered if someone at Frisky Friends called around as well, checking out the competition. Orion would volunteer in a sparkbeat. Anything to get out of talking to his skeevy clients.


End file.
